


Updates, Confessions, and Observations

by ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows/pseuds/ThatGirlThatNoOneReallyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just to let you know what's going on with me. There's also a confession page for anonymous (or not) users. I might also post some things I've noticed in YouTube videos and panels, etc. as well (Septiplier, possibly?). Not a fanfiction or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey

  
Hey, if you're reading this!  
  
So the date is currently August 6th, 2016. As of right now, I'm having a lot of trouble writing.  
  
I keep having constant writing blocks, and I get these periods of time when I just feel like I should give up because, in all honesty, I think I'm terrible at writing.  
  
I'm trying, but I keep getting discouraged.  
It doesn't help that I miss my friends, am having family problems, and am very insecure about how good/bad I am at quite a few things I love doing.  
  
So I'm fighting these writing blocks, and I'm going to get through them eventually, I promise.  
  
I'm really sorry for making you wait for my crappy one-shots. Thank you for your patience, the few people reading this. I really do appreciate it. <3

  
  



	2. Confession Page~

  
This page is here so that people (like you) can post anonymous confessions, especially if they don't want to share their email with people they don't know. It's good to get stuff out there sometimes, you know? And talking to someone really helps.

It doesn't have to be about a specific topic. It could be YouTube related, or personal life related... or a little bit of both? I don't know, haha.

I can try to respond to your comment as soon as possible (just let me know if you want me to), unless you'd rather I didn't, which I can definitely respect.

~(^^)~

(Note: Keep in mind, please don't share personal information like locations, real names, etc. Emails are okay, but it would be best if they weren't under your real name. Safety first, please!)  
  
  



	3. :'D

  
I had a much better explanation of the confessions page and a pretty solid observation about Mark lately as well... but I was/am stupid and tired and copied something else before I pasted it back.  
  
*sigh*  
  
I want to bash my head against a wall now... I'm such a screwup. :'D  
  
I'm going to go to sleep now because I have to wake up at a decent time in the morning and it's late. :'D  
  
I'm sorry for wasting your time. :'D  
  
  



	4. ...

God, I don't even know if I'm going to be able to post any more fanfictions. I just... feel like utter crap, and every time I start, I stop again.  
And it's not like anyone is reading this anyway... which isn't fair of me because I don't post anything in the first place.  
Jesus Christ, I'm so pathetic. :'D


	5. TAKE THE FLUFF!

I finally posted the one-shot I've been working on for like a month!

Are ye proud of me, ma?! :D


	6. Suggestions?

Hey!  
So...   
I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions or prompts for me to write. I have enough ideas already (more than I know what to do with), but I'm still trying to figure out how they're going to go...  
So any requests on what I should attempt to write next? XD

(If not, don't worry about it, seriously. X3)


	7. Yay...

You know what really feels awesome?

When one of your oldest and best friends basically calls you shallow.

Woo, feels great. :'D


	8. We're Okay

Alright, so, remember in my earlier post when I said my friend basically called me shallow?

Well... So I texted her about it and she realized how bad it sounded, what she said, and she apologized more than was necessary, ahaha... And I think I overreacted about it in the first place.

We're not really used to this kind of drama, we haven't had anything like a fight or argument for years. It was just a misunderstanding. 

So we're okay, seriously. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Do you guys think I'm pretending to be "depressed" for drama and attention...?  
I feel like I just started off writing proclaiming, "oh hey, I'm an emotional teenage girl with the most emo username who just happens to have depression!"  
Like... Am I too young to have depression? Maybe this is just teen angst that will go away in a few years, then I'll be happy and laugh at my highschool self for being so self-absorbed and dramatic?  
Do I really WANT attention?  
Maybe?  
But then why do I feel the need to hide it from people I know? I hate attention. I hate when people stare at me. I hate when people worry about me. I hate being center-stage.  
But then why do I post my problems on a website made for freaking fanfictions?  
How can I easily say, "yeah, I think I've been going through depression" to complete strangers when it's the last thing I'd admit to the people I love?  
I almost want to say, "it's just for attention", but is it?  
What about the days I pretended to be sick to skip a day of school because I emotionally felt like utter shit? What about the countless nights I've had to drown out my thoughts with Mark or Jack's voice just to get some rest? What about the time I had to hug my blanket, close my eyes, and literally say to myself, "Stop it", hoping I'd just fall the hell asleep so I'd stop shaking and wouldn't be tempted by the sharp object in the bathroom?  
I kind of want it to be false. I just want to say I'm okay and have it be 100% true. What qualifies as feeling okay?  
I don't know, and not knowing is stressing and scaring the shit out of me.

Fuck.

How do I just feel okay...?


	10. -facepalm-

YOUTUBE YA DONE-F*CKED UP

/)-(\


	11. Sorry for the inactivity...

Hey guys. To anyone who's reading this.  
I'm so sorry that I haven't been here lately. At all. I take way too long to write, and I haven't worked on anything in the past few weeks.  
So... yeah. I'll try. I'm trying. I'll try to post something soon.

I'm full of empty promises, see? Wow. :)


	12. DeviantArt

Oh. I have a DeviantArt now.  
I'm not active on there either.  
'Cause I'm very stressed out right now.

At least the name's slightly less emo. I should change my username on here to this.  
http://thatgirlthatyouknow.deviantart.com/


	13. About Septiplier...

So, I've noticed that the majority of the Septiplier fanbase has become a bit venomous lately. Actually... that's an understatement...

I mean, I know a lot of people who ship them together are sensible and mature and respective of Mark and Jack's overall lives, like you guys (at least, I'm pretty sure), but there are people who take it too far. There have been people sending death threats to their girlfriends. Or lashing out at people who ship other ships involving Jack and Mark. And another thing that's really upsetting: it seems like Septiplier... well, marred their friendship. They barely look at each other in live streams they do together. They don't do collab videos anymore. At all. They rarely mention each other. It's just... I don't know.

Personally, it's making me reconsider my writing entirely. It's making it harder to write Septiplier things (not that I'm writing much at all in the first place). I still do ship Septiplier, and I do still plan on writing (if I ever get to that), don't get me wrong. But it seems that it's become less of a fun ship and more of an uncomfortable thing for Mark and Jack.

So I don't know where 2017 will bring the fanbase, but it seems to me like it's not going to get any better from here. I do really hope it gets better, though.


End file.
